1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radiation detector that can be carried.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless electronic cassette is known as a portable radiation detector. (Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,873.)
Here, “wireless” means able to communicate and able to be charged without using a cable. “Wireless communication” of course includes communication and charging by setting a radiation detector in a cradle and connecting the respective connectors thereof.
Further, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2005-6979 and 2007-44068 disclose electronic cassettes having the function of switching between wireless communication and wired communication, and that the ease of handling improves by switching between wired and wireless depending on the charged amount or the state of communication.
In the electronic cassettes that have cables for supplying electric power that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,873 and JP-A Nos. 2005-6979 and 2007-44068, the cables are only used for connection to a charging device. Electronic cassettes to which electric power is supplied by a cable do not have the same operability as wireless electronic cassettes (e.g., electronic cassettes that are charged merely by being set in a cradle).